pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Syracuse University
| mottoeng = Knowledge crowns those who seek her | established = March 24, 1870 | type = Private | endowment = $894 million | chancellor = Nancy Cantor |provost = Eric Spina | city = Syracuse |state = New York | country = United States | coor = | students = 20,407 | undergrad = 14,201 | postgrad = 6,206 | faculty = 1,513 | campus = Urban | colors= Orange | nickname = Orange | mascot = Otto the Orange | sports = NCAA Division 1 Big East; College Hockey America (women's hockey); Eastern Association of Rowing Colleges (crew); Eastern College Athletic Conference |free_label = Newspaper |free = The Daily Orange | affiliations = United Methodist ChurchA Brief Report of Church Relatedness: Syracuse University – INCORPORATION AND THE METHODIST CHURCH | fightsong = "Down the Field" | website = www.syr.edu | logo = | free = | free_label = }} Syracuse University (also referred to as SU, Syracuse, or 'Cuse) is a private research university located in Syracuse, New York, United States. Its roots can be traced back to Genesee Wesleyan Seminary, founded by the Methodist Episcopal Church in 1832, which also later founded Genesee College. Following several years of debate over relocating the college to Syracuse, the university was founded independent of the college in 1870. Since 1920, the university has identified itself as nonsectarian, although it still maintains an affiliation with the United Methodist Church.A Brief Report of Church Relatedness: Syracuse University – INCORPORATION AND THE METHODIST CHURCH Syracuse was elected to the Association of American Universities in 1966, and withdrew its membership in 2011 after facing potential removal due to differences in evaluating criteria. The campus is located in the University Hill neighborhood of Syracuse, east and southeast of downtown, on one of the larger hills. Its large campus features an eclectic mix of buildings, ranging from nineteenth-century Romanesque structures to contemporary buildings. SU is organized into 13 schools and colleges, with nationally-recognized programs in information studies and library science, architecture, communications, business administration, public administration, and engineering. Syracuse University athletic teams, known as the Orange, participate in 20 intercollegiate sports. SU is a member of the Big East Conference for all NCAA Division I athletics, except for women's ice hockey, and the rowing team. SU is also a member of the Eastern College Athletic Conference. History Founding The Genesee Wesleyan Seminary was founded in 1832 by the Genesee Annual Conference of the Methodist Episcopal Church in Lima, New York, south of Rochester. In 1850, it was resolved to enlarge the institution from a seminary into a college, or to connect a college with the seminary, becoming Genesee College. However, the location was soon thought by many to be insufficiently central. Its difficulties were compounded by the next set of technological changes: the railroad that displaced the Erie Canal as the region's economic engine bypassed Lima completely. The trustees of the struggling college then decided to seek a locale whose economic and transportation advantages could provide a better base of support. The college began looking for a new home at the same time that Syracuse, ninety miles to the east, was engaged in a search to bring a university to the city, having failed to convince Ezra Cornell and Andrew Dickson White to locate Cornell University there rather than in Ithaca. White pressed that the university should locate on the hill in Syracuse (the current location of Syracuse University) due to the city's attractive transportation hub, which would ease the recruitment of faculty, students, and other persons of note. However, as a young carpenter working in Syracuse, Cornell had been twice robbed of his wages,Goldwin Smith, Reminiscences (New York, 1911), p.371;quoted in Morris Bishop(1962), p.11, A History of Cornell. Cornell University PressCarol Kammen, 2003, p. 13 "Glorious to View Cornell", Cornell University Press; Ithaca, NY ISBN 978-0-935995-03-9 and thereafter considered Syracuse a Sodom and Gomorrah insisting that the university be located in Ithaca on his large farm on East Hill, overlooking the town and Cayuga Lake. Meanwhile, there were several years of dispute between the Methodist ministers, Lima, and contending cities across the state, over proposals to move Genesee College to Syracuse. At the time, the ministers wanted a share of the funds from the Morrill Land Grant Act for Genesee College. Eventually, they agreed to a quid-pro quo donation of $25,000 from Ezra Cornell in exchange for their support for his bill. Cornell insisted the bargain be written into the bill and Cornell became New York State's Land Grant University in 1865. In 1869, Genesee College obtained New York State approval to move to Syracuse, but Lima got a court injunction to block the move, and Genesee stayed in Lima until it was dissolved in 1875. At its founding on March 24, 1870, the state of New York granted the University its charter independent of Genesee College. The City of Syracuse offered $100,000 to establish the school. Bishop Jesse Truesdell Peck donated $25,000 to the proposed schoolPeck at Dickinson. Accessed 26 August 2009. and was elected the first president of the Board of Trustees. Rev. Daniel Steele, a former Genesee College president, served as the first administrative leader of Syracuse until its Chancellor was appointed. The university opened in September 1871 in rented space downtown. George F. Comstock, a member of the new University's Board of Trustees, had offered the school of farmland on a hillside to the southeast of the city center. Comstock intended Syracuse University and the hill to develop as an integrated whole; a contemporary account described the latter as "a beautiful town ... springing up on the hillside and a community of refined and cultivated membership ... established near the spot which will soon be the center of a great and beneficent educational institution." The university was founded as coeducational, and President Peck stated at the opening ceremonies, "The conditions of admission shall be equal to all persons... there shall be no invidious discrimination here against woman.... brains and heart shall have a fair chance... " Syracuse implemented this policy with a high proportion of women students. The ratio between male and female students during the 19th century in the College of Liberal Arts was approximately even. The College of Fine Arts was predominantly female, and a low ratio of women enrolled as students in the College of Medicine and the College of Law. Men and women were taught together in the same courses, and many extra-curricular activities were coeducational as well. Syracuse also developed "women-only" organizations, such as the Ladies' Glee Club, the Y.W.C.A. and various sororities. Expansion Coeducation at Syracuse traced its roots to the early days of the Genesee College where suffragists like Frances Willard and Belva Lockwood began to distinguish themselves nationally. However, the progressive "co-ed" policies initiated at Genesee would soon find controversy at the new university in Syracuse. Colleges and universities admitted few women students in the 1870s. Administrators and faculty argued women had inferior minds and could not master mathematics and the classics. Dr. Erastus Otis Haven, Syracuse University chancellor and former president of the University of Michigan and Northwestern University, maintained that women should receive the advantages of higher education. He enrolled his daughter, Frances, at SU, where she was initiated in the newly formed Gamma Phi Beta sorority. In the late 1880s the University resumed construction on the south side of University Place. Holden Observatory (1887) was followed by two Romanesque Revival buildings – von Ranke Library (1889), now Tolley Administration Building, and Crouse College (1889). Together with the Hall of Languages, these first buildings formed the basis for the "Old Row," a grouping which, along with its companion Lawn, established one of Syracuse's most enduring images. The emphatically linear organization of these buildings along the brow of the hill follows a tradition of American campus planning which dates to the construction of the "Yale Row" in the 1790s. At Syracuse, the Old Row continued to provide the framework for growth well into the twentieth century. From its founding until through early 1920s, the University grew rapidly. It offered programs in the physical sciences and modern languages, and in 1873, Syracuse added one of the first architecture programs in the U.S. In 1874, Syracuse created the nation's first bachelor of fine arts degree, and in 1876, the school offered its first post-graduate courses in the College of Arts and Sciences. SU created its first doctoral program in 1911. SU's school of journalism, now the S.I. Newhouse School of Public Communications, was established at Syracuse in 1934. The growth of Syracuse University from a small liberal arts college into a major comprehensive university were due to the efforts of two men, Chancellor James Day and John Archbold. James Roscoe Day was serving the Calvary Church in New York City where he befriended Archbold. Together, the two dynamic figures would oversee the first of two great periods of campus renewal in Syracuse's history. John Dustin Archbold was a capitalist, philanthropist, and President of the Board of Trustees at Syracuse University. He was known as John D. Rockefeller’s right hand man and successor at the Standard Oil Company. He was a close friend of Syracuse University Chancellor James R. Day, and gave almost $6 million to the University over his lifetime. Said a journalist in 1917: Mr. Archbold’s ... is the president of the board of trustees of Syracuse University, an institution which has prospered so remarkably since his connection with it that its student roll has increased from hundreds to over 4,000, including 1,500 young women, placing it in the ranks of the foremost institutions of learning in the United States. In addition to keeping the university financially solvent during its early years, he also contributed funds for eight buildings, including the full cost of Archbold Stadium (opened 1907, demolished 1978), Sims Hall (men's dormitory, 1907), the Archbold Gymnasium (1909, nearly destroyed by fire in 1947, but still in use), and the oval athletic field. Modern After World War II, Syracuse University began to transform into a major research institution. Enrollment increased in the four years after the war due to the G.I. Bill, which paid tuition, room, board, and a small allowance for veterans returning from World War II. In 1946, SU admitted 9,464 freshmen, nearly four times greater than the previous incoming class. Branch campuses were established in Endicott, NY and Utica, NY. The velocity with which the university sped through its change into a major research institution was astounding. By the end of the 1950s, Syracuse ranked twelfth nationally in terms of the amount of its sponsored research, and it had over four hundred professors and graduate students engaging in that investigation. From the early 1950s through the 1960s, Syracuse University added programs and staff that continued the transformation of the school into a research university. In 1954, Arthur Phillips was recruited from MIT and started the first pathogen-free animal research laboratory. The lab focused on studying medical problems using animal models. The School of Social Work, which eventually merged into the College of Human Ecology, was founded in 1956. Syracuse's College of Engineering also founded the nation's second oldest computer engineering and bioengineering programs. In 1962, Samuel Irving Newhouse, Sr. donated $15 million to begin construction of a school of communications, eventually known as the SI Newhouse School of Public Communications. In 1966, Syracuse University was admitted to the Association of American Universities, an organization of leading research universities devoted to maintaining a strong system of academic research and education. Pan Am flight 103 On December 21, 1988, 35 Syracuse University students were among the fatalities in the terrorist bombing of Pan Am Flight 103 over Lockerbie, Scotland. The students were returning from a study-abroad program in Europe. That evening, Syracuse University went on with a basketball game just hours after the attack, for which it was severely criticized. The conduct of university officials in making the decision was also brought to the attention of the NCAA. The day after the bombing, the university's chancellor, Melvin A. Eggers, said on nationwide television that he should have canceled the event. After the attacks on September 11, 2001, the NCAA ordered all football games scheduled for the weekend after the attacks canceled so that schools do not make the same mistake Syracuse University did after Pan Am Flight 103. In April 1990, Syracuse University dedicated a memorial wall to the students killed on Flight 103, constructed at the entrance to the main campus in front of the Hall of Languages. Every year the university holds "Remembrance Week" during the fall semester to commemorate the students. On December 21 a service in the university's chapel at 2:03 p.m. (19:03 UTC) marks the exact minute on that date in 1988 when the plane exploded. The University also maintains a link to the tragedy with the "Remembrance Scholars" program, when 35 senior students receive scholarships during their final year at the University. With the "Lockerbie Scholars" program, two graduating students from Lockerbie Academy study at Syracuse for one year. Campus to its left]] The university is set on a campus that features an eclectic mix of buildings, ranging from nineteenth-century Romanesque structures to contemporary buildings designed by renowned architects such as I.M. Pei. The center of campus, with its grass quadrangle, landscaped walkways, and outdoor sculptures, offers students the amenities of a traditional college experience. The university overlooks Downtown Syracuse, a medium-sized city (140,600 residents in 2008). The school also owns a Sheraton Hotel, Drumlins Country Club—a nearby golf course, the Joseph I. Lubin House in New York City, the Paul Greenberg House in Washington, D.C., and the Minnowbrook Conference Center, a 30 acre (121,000 m²) retreat in the Adirondack Mountains of Upstate New York. Main campus Also called "North Campus," the Main Campus contains nearly all academic buildings and residence halls. Its centerpiece is "The Quad", which is surrounded by academic and administrative buildings. The North Campus represents a large portion of the University Hill neighborhood. Buses run to South Campus, as well as Downtown Syracuse and other locations in the city. About 70 percent of students live in University housing. First- and second-year students are required to live on campus. All but one of 22 residence halls are coeducational and each contain a lounge, laundry facility, and various social/study spaces. Residence halls are secured with a card access system. Residence halls are located on both Main Campus and South Campus, the latter of which is a five minute ride via bus. Learning communities and interest housing options are also available. Food facilities include five residential dining centers, two food courts, and several cafes. The Comstock Tract Buildings, a historic district of older buildings on the campus, was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1980. and [http://www.oprhp.state.ny.us/hpimaging/hp_view.asp?GroupView=62 Accompanying 19 photos, exteriors and interiors, from 1978] Three buildings on campus—the Crouse Memorial College and the Hall of Languages, and the Pi Chapter House of Psi Upsilon Fraternity—are individually listed on the National Register. A few blocks walk from Main Campus on East Genesee St, the Syracuse Stage building includes two proscenium theatres. The Storch is used primarily by the Drama Department and the Archbold is used primarily by Syracuse Stage, a professional regional theatre. South campus After World War II, a large, undeveloped hill owned by the university was used to house returning veterans in military-style campus housing. During the 1970s, this housing was replaced by permanent two-level townhouses for two or three students each, or for graduate family housing. There are also three small freshman-only residence halls which feature open doubles and a kitchen on every floor. South Campus is also home to the Institute for Sensory Research, Tennity Ice Pavilion, Goldstein Student Center, Skytop Office Building and 621 Skytop Road (for administration), and the InnComplete Pub, a graduate student bar. Just north is the headquarters of SU Athletics located in the Manley Athletics Complex. Approximately 2,500 students live on the South Campus, which is connected to the main campus by frequent bus service. Downtown In December 2004, the university announced that it had purchased or leased twelve buildings in downtown Syracuse. Five Design Programs; Communication, Advertising, Interiors, Industrial, and Fashion; reside permanently in the newly renovated facilities, fittingly called The Warehouse, which was renovated by Gluckman Mayner Architects. Both programs were chosen to be located in the downtown area because of their history of working on projects directly with the community. The Warehouse also houses a contemporary art space that commissions, exhibits, and promotes the work of local and international artists in a variety of media. Hundreds of students and faculty have also been affected by the temporary move of the School of Architecture downtown for the $12 million renovation of its campus facility, Slocum Hall. Since 2009, the Syracuse Center of Excellence in Environmental and Energy Systems, led by Syracuse University in partnership with Clarkson University and the College Environmental Science and Forestry, creates innovations in environmental and energy technologies that improve human health and productivity, security, and sustainability in urban and built environments. The Paul Robeson Performing Arts Company and the Community Folk Art Center will also be located downtown. On March 31, 2006, the university and the city announced an initiative to connect the main campus of the university with the arts and culture areas of downtown Syracuse and The Warehouse. At a new green data center, an natural gas-fueled on-site electrical co-generation system generates 100 percent of the center’s electricity while helping cool a couple of buildings. The Connective Corridor project, supported by of public and private funds, will be a strip of cultural development that will connect the main campus of the university to downtown Syracuse, NY. In 2008, an engineering firm is studying traffic patterns and lighting to commence the project. A design competition was held to determine the best design for the project. Los Angeles Center SU has established an admissions presence in Los Angeles, California that will enhance the University’s visibility on the West Coast and will join the University’s West Coast offices of alumni relations, institutional advancement, and the LA semester program in the same location. Art collection SU has a permanent art collection of over 45,000 objects from artists including Picasso, Rembrandt, Hopper, Tiffany and Wyeth. More than 100 important paintings, sculptures, and murals are displayed in public places around campus. Notable sculptures on campus include Sol LeWitt's Six Curved Walls, Anna Hyatt Huntington's Diana, Jean-Antoine Houdon's George Washington, Antoine Bourdelle's Herakles, James Earle Fraser's Lincoln, Malvina Hoffman's The Struggle of Elemental Man, and Ivan Mestrovic's Moses, Job and Supplicant Persephone. Organization Syracuse is governed by a 70 member Board of Trustees, with 64 trustees elected by the Board to four-year terms, and six elected by the alumni to four-year terms. Of the 64 Board elected Trustees, three must represent specified conferences of the United Methodist Church. In addition, the chancellor and the President of the Syracuse Alumni Association serve as ex officio voting Trustees. Two students and one faculty member serve as non-voting representatives to the Board of Trustees. The Board of Trustees selects, and sets the salary of, the chancellor. The Syracuse University Bylaws also establish a University Senate with "general supervision over all educational matters concerning the University as a whole...." The Senate consists of administrators, faculty, students and staff. Affiliated Institutions State University of New York College of Environmental Science and Forestry The College of Environmental Science and Forestry (ESF) operates its main academic campus immediately adjacent to Syracuse University. ESF was founded in 1911 as the New York State College of Forestry at Syracuse University, under the leadership of Syracuse University Trustee Louis Marshall, with the active support of Syracuse University Chancellor Day. Its founding followed the Governor's veto of annual appropriations to a separate New York State College of Forestry at Cornell.Education & Agriculture, A History of the NYS College of Agriculture at Cornell University, 1963, by Gould P. Colman, page 161, Cornell University Press ESF is an autonomous institution, administratively separate from SU, even while resources, facilities, and some infrastructure are shared. The two schools share a common Schedule of Classes; students at both institutions may take courses at the other, and degrees from ESF bear the Syracuse University seal along with the State University of New York. A number of concurrent degree programs and certificates are offered between the schools, as well. The college receives an annual appropriation as part of the SUNY budget and the state builds and maintains all of the college's educational facilities. The state has similar relationships with five statutory colleges that are at Alfred University and Cornell University. ESF faculty, students, and students' families join those from SU to take part in a joint convocation ceremony at the beginning of the academic year in August, and joint commencement exercises in May. ESF and SU students share access to libraries, recreational facilities, student clubs, and other activities at both institutions, except for the schools' intercollegiate sports teams, affiliated with the NCAA and NAIA, respectively. First-year ESF students live in SU housing. State University of New York Upstate Medical University The medical school was formerly a college within SU, known as the Syracuse University Medical School. In 1950, SU sold the medical school to the State University of New York system. Beginning in the fall of 2009, a Master of Public Health degree program is now being offered by the two institutions. The program is the first of its kind in Central New York, and the first jointly offered by the two universities. Sejong-Syracuse Global MBA The Sejong-Syracuse Global MBA program in Seoul, South Korea, was established by a joint effort between Sejong University of Korea and Syracuse University in March 2001. Classes are taught by Syracuse and Sejong University professors as the first joint program establishing SU's presence in Asia. Formerly Affiliated Institutions State University of New York at Binghamton Binghamton was established in 1946 as Triple Cities College to serve the needs of local veterans returning from World War II of the Triple Cities area. Established in Endicott, New York, the college was a branch of Syracuse University. Triple Cities College offered local students the first two years of their education, while the following two were spent at Syracuse University. In 1946, students could earn their degrees entirely at the Binghamton campus. In 1950, it was absorbed by SUNY and renamed Harpur College. Utica College Utica College, an independent private university located in Utica, NY, was founded by Syracuse University in 1946. Utica College became independent from SU in 1995, but still offers its students the option to receive a specialized bachelor's degree from Syracuse University through a mutual relationship between the two schools. Academics For the Class of 2012, there were approximately 23,000 applicants for 3,060 seats in the Freshman class. The libraries have collectively over 3.16 million volumes. In fall 2006, the university had over 12,000 full-time undergraduate students and over 1,000 part-time undergraduate students, as well as almost 4,000 full-time graduate and law students and 2,000 part-time graduate and law students. In 2005–06, the university granted over 2,600 bachelor's degrees; nearly 2,000 master's degrees; over 300 law degrees; and more than 160 doctoral degrees. U.S. News & World Report ranked SU 53rd among national universities in the United States for 2009. Syracuse participates in the National Association of Independent Colleges and Universities and University and College Accountability Network (U-CAN). Degrees SU offers undergraduate degrees in over 200 majors in the 9 undergraduate schools and colleges. Bachelor's degrees are offered through the Syracuse University School of Architecture, the College of Arts and Sciences, the School of Education, the College of Human Ecology, the L.C. Smith College of Engineering and Computer Science, the School of Information Studies, Martin J. Whitman School of Management, S.I. Newhouse School of Public Communications, and the College of Visual and Performing Arts. Also offered are Master's and doctoral degrees from the Graduate School and from specialized programs in the Maxwell School of Citizenship and Public Affairs, College of Law, among others. Additionally, SU offers 24 Certificates of Advanced Study Programs for specialized programs for education, counseling, and other academic areas. The university has offered multiple international study programs since 1911. SU Abroad, formerly known as the Division of International Programs Abroad (DIPA), currently offers joint programs with universities in over 40 countries. The university operates eight international centers, called SU Abroad Centers, that offer structured programs in a variety of academic disciplines. The centers are located Beijing, Istanbul, Florence, Italy, Hong Kong, London, UK, Madrid, Spain, Strasbourg, France, and Santiago, Chile. National recognition and ranking In 2010, U.S. News & World Report ranked Syracuse number 55 among undergraduate national universities. Many of SU's programs have been nationally recognized for excellence. A 2008 survey in the Academic Ranking of World Universities places Syracuse University in the top 100 world universities in social sciences. The industrial design program is ranked 13th nationally by the same 2009 issue of DesignIntelligence. The School of Architecture's Bachelor of Architecture program was ranked second nationally in 2010 by the journal DesignIntelligence in its annual edition of "America's Best Architecture & Design Schools." The SI Newhouse School of Public Communications is one of the top ranked in the country and has produced alumni in many fields of broadcasting. The School of Information Studies offers information management and technology courses at the undergraduate level at Syracuse University. Within the school, U.S. News & World Report has ranked the graduate program as the third best in the United States. It also has the top-ranked undergraduate Information Systems program, the second ranked graduate program in Digital Librarianship, and the fourth ranked graduate program in School Library Media. The College of Business Administration was renamed the Martin J. Whitman School of Management in 2003, in honor of SU alumnus and benefactor Martin J. Whitman. The school is home to about 2,000 undergraduate and graduate students. The undergraduate program was ranked No. 39 among business schools nationwide by US News & World Report in 2008. The entrepreneurship program was ranked No. 8 by the US News & World Report in 2008, and No. 13 by both Entrepreneur Magazine and The Princeton Review in 2007. The supply chain management program was ranked No. 10 in the nation by Supply Chain Management Review. Also, the Joseph I. Lubin School of Accounting was named No. 10 in the nation by The Chronicle of Higher Education. The College of Law is ranked #86 nationally, and is ranked in the top 10 by U.S. News and World Report for its trial and appellate advocacy program and is an emerging leader in the relatively novel field of National Security Law. The Maxwell School of Citizenship and Public Affairs combines social sciences with public administration and international relations. It is ranked as the top graduate school for public affairs in the US. The graduate program of the College of Visual and Performing Art is considered one of the top 50 programs in the US. Project Advance (or SUPA) is a nationally recognized concurrent enrollment program honored by the American Association for Higher Education, the Carnegie Foundation for the Advancement of Teaching, the National Commission on Excellence in Education, and the National Institute of Education. Faculty Syracuse University has 995 full time instructional faculty, 94 part-time faculty, and 440 adjunct faculty. Approximately 88% of the full-time faculty have earned Ph.D.'s or professional degrees. The current faculty includes scholars such as United States National Academy of Sciences member Jozef J. Zwislocki, Professor of Psychology, who developed mathematical models on the mechanics of the inner and middle ear, MacArthur Fellow Don Mitchell, Professor of Geography, who has developed studies in cultural geography, Catherine Bertini, Professor of Practice in Public Administration, who has worked on the role of women in food distribution, Frederick C. Beiser, Professor of Philosophy, one of leading scholars of German idealism, Mary Karr, the Jesse Truesdell Peck Professor of Literature, who has received a Guggenheim Fellowship in poetry, John Caputo, the Thomas J. Watson Professor of Humanities, who founded weak theology, and Gustav Niebuhr Associate Professor of Religion and Media who is the former New York Times National Religion Correspondent. Syracuse University Press Founded on August 2, 1943 by Chancellor William Pearson Tolley and benefactor Thomas Watson, Sr. The areas of focus for the Press include Middle East Studies, Native American Studies, Peace and Conflict Resolution, Irish Studies and Jewish Studies, among others. The Press has an international reputation in Irish Studies and Middle East Studies. It is a member of the Association of American University Presses. University lectures Every year as a tradition, the University would invite notable and influential speakers from around the world. These speakers have moved the world in various ways in the areas of sustainability, advertising, redevelopment, human rights, journalism, and the environment. The lecturers have been held to the highest standard in academic and public service excellence. The University Lectures are supported by the University Trustees, alumni, and friends. Previous University lecturers included Ishmael Beah, author of "A Long Way Gone: Memoirs of a Boy Soldier," 45th Vice Presidents of the United States, Al Gore, Economist and Nobel Prize winner, Muhammad Yunus, author and columnist, William Safire, environmental justice advocate Majora Carter, and environmental law attorney, Robert Kennedy Jr. Library Syracuse University's main library is the Ernest S. Bird Library, which opened in 1972. Its seven levels contain 2.3 million books, 11,500 periodicals, of manuscripts and rare books, 3.6 million microforms, and a café. There are also several departmental libraries on campus. Many of the landmarks in the history of recorded communication between people are in the university's Special Collections Research Center, from cuneiform tablets and papyri to several codices dating from the 11th century, to the invention of printing. The collection also includes works by Galileo, Luther, John Calvin, Voltaire, Sir Isaac Newton, Descartes, Sir Francis Bacon, Samuel Johnson, Thomas Hobbes, Goethe, and others. In addition, the collection includes the personal library of Leopold Von Ranke. Making sensational headlines at the time, the university outbid the Prussian government for all 19 tons of Von Ranke's prized personal library. Other collections of note include Rudyard Kipling first editions and an original second leaf of the Gutenberg Bible. The university is also home to the Belfer Audio Laboratory and Archive, whose holdings total approximately 540,000 recordings in all formats, primarily cylinders, discs, and magnetic tapes. Some of the voices to be found include Thomas Edison, Amelia Earhart, Albert Einstein, and Oscar Wilde. In July 2008, Syracuse University became the owner of the second largest collection of 78 rpm records in the United States after the Library of Congress after a donation of more than 200,000 records. The donation is valued at $1 million and more than doubles the University's collection of 78 rpm records to about 400,000. Research According to the Carnegie Classification of Institutions of Higher Education, Syracuse University is a research university with a high level of research activity. Through the university's Office of Research, which promotes research, technology transfer, and scholarship, and its Office of Sponsored Programs, which assists faculty in seeking and obtaining external research support, SU supports research in the fields of management and business, sciences, engineering, education, information studies, energy, environment, communications, computer science, public and international affairs, and other specialized areas. Since 1966, Syracuse has been a member of the Association of American Universities (AAU), an organization of leading research universities devoted to maintaining a strong system of research and education. .]] SU has established 29 research centers and institutes that focuses research, often across disciplines, in a variety of areas. The Burton Blatt Institute advances research in economic and social issues for individuals with disabilities, and it has international projects in the field. The Martin J Whitman School of Management supports the largest number of research centers, including The Ballentine Investment Institute, the George E. Bennett Center for Accounting and Tax Research, the Robert H. Brethren Operations Management Institute, Michael J. Falcone Center for Entrepreneurship, The H. H. Franklin Center for Supply Chain Management, Olivia and Walter Kiebach Center for International Business Studies, and the Earl V. Snyder Innovation Management Program. Other research programs include The Syracuse Biomaterials Institute, the Alan K. Campbell Public Affairs Institute through the Maxwell School, and the Center for the Study of Popular Television through the Newhouse School of Public Communications. Student life Syracuse University has a diverse student population, representing all 50 US states and over 115 countries. Approximately 10 percent of students are from outside of the US, and are supported by an international services department within the University's Division of Student Affairs. Approximately 37% of students in the fall 2010 undergraduate full-time class are from New York State. Approximately 56% of that class are women. Media CitrusTV (formerly UUTV, HillTV and Synapse) is the university's entirely student-run television studio, and one of the largest student-run TV studios in the country with over 300 active members. CitrusTV produces news, sports, and entertainment content that appears on the university's campus cable channel, the Orange Television Network, and online on the CitrusTV.net website. Some content also appears in Central New York on the cable channel Time Warner Cable Sports. The station used to be a part of University Union, the largest student organization on campus , until it split to become its own recognized student organization in 2004. The station was briefly known as HillTV until the middle of the fall 2005 semester, when the university temporarily shut the station down for a controversial entertainment episode and demanded its reform. The station is located in the Robert B. Menschel Media Center, at the Waverly Avenue side of Watson Hall. The Orange Television Network is the university-controlled campus cable TV station. It is available on channel 2 in all campus buildings, and on channel 2.1 in high definition. The school's independent student newspaper is The Daily Orange, founded in 1903 and independent since 1971. The D.O. Alumni Association recently celebrated the paper's 100th anniversary. WAER (88.3 FM) is located on the campus of SU, and is an auxiliary service of the school. The station features a jazz music and National Public Radio format, with a news and music staff providing 24-hour programming. It is best known for its sports staff, which has produced the likes of Bob Costas, Marv Albert, Mike Tirico, Sean McDonough, Ian Eagle, Brian Higgins, and Dick Stockton. Lou Reed also hosted a free-format show on WAER during his time at Syracuse University; this free-format radio tradition at Syracuse is carried on by WERW. WJPZ is a radio station owned and operated entirely by SU students. It broadcasts at 89.1 FM at an effective radiated power of 100 watts and can be heard throughout Syracuse, the rest of Onondaga County, and beyond to the north and east. WJPZ programs a tight CHR (Contemporary Hit Radio, or Top 40) format. Although operated by students, it is an independent organization which is incorporated and licensed by the FCC as WJPZ Radio, Inc. It is neither owned nor controlled by Syracuse University, but it does lease studio and transmitter facilities on Syracuse University property. WERW is the entirely student-run, free format carrier current radio station on the SU campus. It is the only campus radio station currently being broadcast on iTunes college radio. The station can also be heard at 1570 AM. The studios are located in the Schine Student Center. Originally operating at 750AM, WERW was available only in the university's dorms and some other campus buildings. The station's current low power broadcast tower was erected atop the Booth Hall dormitory in 1995 to allow it to broadcast at 1570AM. With this new tower, WERW could be heard all across the university campus and in adjacent areas of the city of Syracuse. There are also multiple student-run magazines and other print publications, including: The Student Voice, Jerk Magazine, What the Health, 360, and Equal Time. Student government Founded in 1957, the Student Association (SA) represents the undergraduate students of both SU and ESF. The SA, through the Student Assembly, oversees the allocation and designation of the Student Activity Fee that was first collected in the 1968–69 school year. The goals of the SA are to participate through a unified student voice in the formulation of Syracuse University rules and regulations. The SA-SGA Alumni Organization maintains the history and an organizational timeline on its website. Students elect two non-voting representatives to the Board of Trustees. The graduate students at Syracuse University are represented by the Graduate Student Organization (GSO) while the law students at Syracuse University are represented by the Law Student Senate. Each of the three organizations elects students to serve in the Syracuse University Senate, which also includes faculty and staff and is chaired by the SU Chancellor. University Union University Union is a Syracuse University student organization. Created in 1962 as the Syracuse University's Programming Board, the organization has gone through many transformations from student organization to "official" programming board back to student organization. University Union is a union of several different entities, including: Cinema Board, Performing Arts Board, Concert Board, Bandersnatch Music Series (a subsidiary of Concert Board), a 20-watt free format radio station WERW 1570 AM, and the Promotion Board. The organization is run and operated entirely by students. University Union hosts such events as the historic University Block Party, held the last weekend of every school year and most large scale event that takes place on campus. Fraternities and sororities The Syracuse University fraternity and sorority system offers organizations that are members of the Panhellenic Council (NPC), the Interfraternity Council (IFC), the National Association of Latino Fraternal Organizations, the National Multicultural Greek Council, and the National Pan-Hellenic Council (NPHC). In addition to SU students, ESF students are permitted to join the university's fraternity and sorority system. The oldest fraternity at SU is Delta Kappa Epsilon, which established a chapter in 1871 soon after the founding of the university, followed by Psi Upsilon in 1875 and Phi Kappa Psi in 1884. Sororities were also a part of the early history of SU. Alpha Phi was founded at SU in 1872, followed by Gamma Phi Beta in 1874 and Alpha Gamma Delta in 1904. Every IFC fraternity and NPC sorority was established at SU during the 20th century. Alpha Phi Alpha established a chapter at SU in 1910, and was reorganized in 1949 and 1973. The first NPHC fraternity, Omega Psi Phi, was established at SU in 1922, and the first NPHC sorority, Delta Sigma Theta in 1973. University policy prohibits fraternities and sororities from discriminating "on the basis of race, creed, color, gender, national origin, religion, marital status, age, disability, sexual orientation, or status as a disabled veteran or a veteran of the Vietnam era." Syracuse University Ambulance Syracuse University Ambulance was formed in 1973 by a group of students out of a need for emergency medical services on the Syracuse University campus. At that time the organization was named the Syracuse University Medical Crisis Unit. Located today at 111 Waverly Ave. Syracuse, NY, the organization is now 70+ members strong and provides basic life support services to the Syracuse University community. Athletics .]] Syracuse University's sports teams have "the Orange" nickname since 2004, although the former names of Orangemen and Orangewomen are still used. The school's mascot is Otto the Orange. SU fields intercollegiate teams in eight men's sports and 12 women's sports. All intercollegiate teams participate in NCAA Division I in the Big East Conference, except the women's ice hockey team, which participates in College Hockey America and crew, which participates in the Eastern Association of Rowing Colleges. The men's and women's basketball teams, the football team, and both the men's and women's lacrosse teams play in the Carrier Dome. Other sports are located at the nearby Manley Field House. SU reached 27 team national championships, including 14 men's lacrosse, six men's crew, two cross country running, and one each in boxing and football. Under long-time head coach Jim Boeheim, men's basketball team won seven Big East regular season championships, five Big East Tournament championships, and 25 NCAA Tournament appearances, including the 2003 NCAA championship. Most recently, Syracuse reached the 3rd round of the 2011 NCAA tournament. are honored at the White House by President of the United States George W. Bush for their winning the 2008 National Collegiate Athletic Association Division I national championship.]] In 1959, Syracuse earned its first National Championship following an undefeated football season and a Cotton Bowl victory over Texas. The team featured sophomore running back Ernie Davis who, in 1961, became the first African-American to win the Heisman Trophy. Davis was slated to play for the Cleveland Browns in the same backfield as Jim Brown, but died of leukemia before being able to play professionally. Syracuse played its first intercollegiate lacrosse game in 1916, and captured its first USILA championship in 1920. It won USILA championships in 1922, 1924, and 1925. In the modern NCAA era, Syracuse is the first school to capture 11 National Championships, the most of any team in college lacrosse history. Syracuse currently won two men's Div I lacrosse championships in 2008 and 2009 seasons, and reached the quarterfinals in 2011. Toward the end of the 1970s, Syracuse University was under pressure to improve its football facilities in order to remain a NCAA Division I football school. Its small concrete stadium, Archbold Stadium, was seventy years old and not up to the standards of other schools. The stadium could not be expanded; it had been reduced from 40,000 seats to 26,000 due to the fire codes. Syracuse University decided to build a new stadium. In 1978, Archbold Stadium was demolished to make way for the Carrier Dome, which was to have a domed Teflon-coated, fiberglass inflatable roof. It would also serve as the home for the men's basketball team, as a replacement for Manley Field House. The Carrier Dome was constructed between April 1979 and September 1980. The total construction cost was $26.85 million, including a $2.75 million naming gift from the Carrier Corporation. Alumni J.D. '68, 47th and current Vice President of the United States]] Syracuse University has over 230,000 living alumni. Prominent alumni of the university include the first African-American Heisman Trophy winner Ernie Davis, immortalized in the motion picture "The Express," bestselling novelists Joyce Carol Oates, John D. MacDonald, Shirley Jackson, and Alice Sebold; William Safire, Pulitzer Prize winning commentator; Cambridge historian Sir Moses I. Finley; Arthur Rock, a cofounder of Intel; Donna Shalala, former United States Secretary of Health and Human Services; Joe Biden, Vice President of the United States; 7-time NBA All Star, pro basketball Hall of Famer and current Mayor of Detroit Dave Bing, Lexington Steele, Owner of Mercenary Motion Pictures; Robert Jarvik, inventor of the first artificial heart implanted into human beings; Eileen Collins, first female commander of a Space Shuttle; musician Lou Reed; and Prince Al-Waleed bin Talal, a member of the Saudi royal family. The S.I. Newhouse School of Public Communications produced several alumni in sports broadcasting, including Bob Costas, Len Berman, Sean McDonough, and Mike Tirico. Larry Hryb an employee at Microsoft and former radio broadcaster for Clear Channel Communications also graduated from S.I. Newhouse School of Public Communications. Notable SU alumni in the performing arts include Dick Clark, Peter Falk, Aaron Sorkin, Taye Diggs, and Vanessa L. Williams. The university's athletics programs alumni include Donovan McNabb, quarterback for the Washington Redskins, Keith Bulluck, linebacker for the New York Giants, Carmelo Anthony, forward for the New York Knicks, Tim Green, who played football for the Atlanta Falcons and is now a commentator for National Public Radio, Darryl Johnston, who won three Super Bowl rings with the Dallas Cowboys in the 1990's, Mikey Powell, who plays lacrosse for the Boston Cannons, Casey Powell who plays lacrosse for the Boston Blazers and the Toronto Nationals, Jim Brown, NFL Hall of Famer who had a long football career with the Cleveland Browns and acted in a number of movies, the first African American Heisman Trophy winner Ernie Davis, Floyd Little, who played for the Denver Broncos, and Kyle Johnson, who played majority of his NFL career with the Denver Broncos. See also *List of Chancellors of Syracuse University *Burton Blatt Institute *List of Syracuse University People *Syracuse University Alma Mater *Say Yes to Education References External links * * Official Athletics website Category:Big East Conference schools Category:Educational institutions established in 1870 Category:Universities and colleges in New York Category:Syracuse University Category:National Association of Independent Colleges and Universities members Category:Carnegie libraries in New York Category:Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools Category:Universities and colleges in Syracuse, New York